


【FF14】初代光.2

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: >FF14同人。>>初代（愛梅特賽爾克）x 光>>>是 if 世界。第八靈災原初世界的事，滿滿私設你好。
Relationships: 初代光 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【FF14】初代光.2

黑玫瑰。  
在紀錄中早已被阿爾菲諾及蓋烏斯等自稱為暗影獵人之人所破壞的毒氣兵器。  
那是能夠阻斷以太循環的毒氣物質，是威力驚人而難以阻止的武器。  
在與帝國僵持不下的基姆利特暗區前線突然失去消息時，誰也沒想到這個早已被破壞的武器竟然再一次出現在戰場之上，位處後方的人們以為只是帝國攻勢太過猛烈而無法抽出人手進行通訊而已。  
——畢竟拂曉血盟以及那位大英雄都在前線呢，不用擔心。  
當五國會議收到來自加雷馬帝國的傳書時，他們才驚覺事情並不如他們想象般。  
——黑玫瑰已經摧毀了基姆利特暗區前線，無人存活。

X

大地失去了呼吸，連帶著其上的生命也緩緩沉寂，再無聲息。  
這片經受黑玫瑰蹂躪的土地失去了以太的流動，連飛鳥都不敢靠近，剩下的只有難以在這片土地腐化的屍體——不管是動物還是植物，又或是……人類，都宛如時間靜止的標本一般。  
是時間靜止的大地。  
但在這片朦朧薄霧之中，時空悄然破開了一處縫隙，帶來了時間對他沒有意義的人。  
愛梅特賽爾克輕盈地落到地上，發出在這片世界中久違的聲響。  
他緩緩打量著這片算是間接經他的手所做成的景象，總是拉聳著的唇角微微提起，片刻後又皺起了眉頭——因為這般的災難代表著又一個世界正在緩緩被合併，往他的希望又接近了一步，但是又因為這些輕易被扇動而自相殘殺的殘廢品而感到厭惡。  
這些——脆弱的廢物，只會自相殘殺，而且又把星球搞得破破爛爛……  
誇張地嘆了一口氣，他聳拉著肩背在這片薄霧中往某個明確的方向緩緩走去。  
他來到這個地方不是為了看這片早已看過無數次的災難景象，在他的眼中，這些由他或由他的同伴所推動的災難不過是跟隨手弄死的螻蟻一般無趣。  
他來到這個地方是因為……  
越過無數「標本」，愛梅特賽爾克停下了腳步。  
在他的面前是正安靜地「沉睡」著的男人，那人臉容堅毅卻隱隱帶著疲倦與滄桑，還有在沉眠前一瞬間揮之不去的擔憂。  
「嘖，你總是這樣子。」  
愛梅特賽爾克終於緩下了一直緊繃著表情，在男人的面前蹲下來，伸手撫上那張跟千萬年前同樣的臉龐。  
「每次每次……你都走出來要阻止我們，但每次都是以死亡為結局。」他的手慢慢往下滑落，指尖劃過唇瓣、劃過喉結、劃過形狀漂亮的鎖骨，直到厚實的左胸前，指尖下的是不再跳動的心臟，「這樣子好嗎？」  
「這樣脆弱又無聊的廢物有什麼好讓你不顧一切地維護？！從前是這樣，現在也是這樣！」  
低啞的聲音壓不著憤怒，在空曠的大地上迥響著。  
愛梅特賽爾克的五指死死地抵在不會回應的那人胸前，半晌才漸漸放鬆下來，回復到跟平常一般的懶散表情。  
「算了，反正你現在靈魂還是不夠完整，跟你說什麼都沒用。」手指依然抵在那片冰冷的胸膛之上，但強大的魔力無視著法則在手下緩緩聚集起來，「一直放你在這裡也不知道什麼時候才會轉生，我就來，幫你一把吧。」  
在愛梅特賽爾克的眼中，沉睡在那具身軀裡的光點逐漸亮起來，像是夜幕降臨的星空，星星一點點地亮了起來，點亮了漆黑的夜空。  
聚攏著所有被喚醒的光芒，愛梅特賽爾克看著那顏色瑰麗而熟悉的靈魂，還是嘆了一口氣。  
靈魂依舊如往日一般美麗，但與印象中相比卻是暗淡了許多。  
「……趕快想起來吧。」他以近乎氣音的音調緩緩道出，彷彿是想讓誰聽見又像是只讓自己聽見就好了。  
他抬起手，把那抹僅存在於他眼中的光芒給舉向深遂的夜空——那光芒歸屬之地，又或者能稱作是，冥界。  
經過那以太界，靈魂的碎片被修復、被合併，與星球一起變得更為完整，然後再次轉生。  
直到靈魂再一次完整，擺脫輪迥，帶著對生死的敬畏而長久地活下去。  
愛梅特賽爾克並不懼怕死亡。  
對於得到冥界祝福的他來說，死亡不過是靈魂的洗禮，然後再一次體會到人間的喜樂——雖然死亡對於長生的他們並不常見。  
但是在看到那人的碎片一次又一次死去時，總是莫名地心生恐懼——像是那場讓他們第一次嚐到徹底失去同伴的滋味的災難。  
同時在看到那人一次又一次變得完整而燃燒著那脆弱又短暫的生命時，總是莫名地微笑起來——他彷彿能看見他曾經失去的人正踏著跟過去一樣生氣茂然的步伐朝他走來。  
一切都是如此的心痛而期待。  
彷彿親手殺害戀人的心痛，彷彿即將能夠再一次牽緊戀人的期待。  
他仰望著薄霧漸漸散去的夜空，恍惚間看見了亞馬烏羅提的星空，而那人在他的身邊輕輕地笑著。

X

災難正在擴散，大地的脈動逐漸停滯，人們在恐慌、在爭鬥、在悲鳴，所有的秩序在這之前都不堪一擊，世界就此陷入崩潰。  
這正是第八靈災。  
不是沒有人想過利用什麼來統一民心，他們首先想到的是流傳甚廣的光之戰士的傳說。  
在傳說中，只要光之戰士在的話，沒有什麼事是不能解決的。  
同樣在傳說中，英雄殞落在這場災難的開端，因為帝國的陰謀而在大地的中心沉睡。  
他們無法直接走進那片被詛咒的大地，只要直接走進去，身體的以太便會被殘留的毒氣所切斷而陷入死亡。於是人們集合了力量，利用大地上殘留的以太結晶制造出能夠短暫進入那片詛咒之地的裝置。  
他們屏著呼吸在眾人的目送下走進了那片大地，依照著從過去流傳下來的紀錄在這座廢棄的戰場要塞以及前線中走著。  
在他們的想象中，這裡荒廢了數百年，應該已經是殘破不堪了，但他們卻能到處看見宛如沉睡的冰冷屍體，以及像是剛剛才經過一場戰役的戰場。  
這是標本般的世界。  
而他們是這世界裡唯一活著的生物。  
這樣的認知讓他們頓時驚懼了起來，他們順著紀錄往這戰場的最前方——也是這場災難的起源地跑去，據說光之戰士最後的活躍紀錄就在那裡。  
在前線，他們找到了跟紀錄上的畫像相同的拂曉血盟的人們。他們把賢人們抬上了他們帶來的推車上——雖然不是英雄，但他們在傳說中也是赫赫有名的人，既然找到了，就不能讓他們就此曝屍荒野。  
但是他們找不到光之戰士。  
他們也曾經懷疑自己是不是看漏了，可是在紀錄上雖然英雄並不是什麼特別突然的相貌，但是卻令人難以忘懷。  
或許他並沒有在這場災難中死去？  
同伴們在竊竊私語，但片刻後又搖頭否定了。  
如果英雄並沒有死去，那他去哪了呢？  
帶著如此疑惑與失望，他們拖著推車，朝著來時的路緩緩走去，回去迎接眾人的絕望。  
徹底的絕望。

X

輕輕撫著身邊孩子的柔軟短髮，難得心血來潮想帶帶看孩子的愛梅特賽爾克勾著唇看著這些人類的行動。  
在看到那些人在戰場上尋找著卻一無所獲的樣子，他彎著唇笑了起來，也引起了在身邊安靜地看著書本的孩子的注意力。  
「哈迪斯笑起來了呢……」從書本中抬起頭，孩子睜著一雙清澈的藍色眼睛看著身邊難得笑著的大人。  
愛梅特賽爾克在轉過頭的一瞬間便收起了笑容，但表情卻顯而易見地柔和了下來。  
他揉亂了孩子的頭髮，隨口便打發讓孩子專心看書去。  
聞言，男孩便乖乖地重新低下頭看起滿是文字的書本去，但不過片刻又抬起頭喚起把孤兒的他撿來養育的大人來。  
「又怎麼了？專心看書不好嗎？」雖然是不耐煩的語句配合著彷彿是在驅趕蚊蟲的手勢，但男孩知道那不過是對方習慣的偽裝而已。  
「我昨天出去玩的時候，聽到其他人在說……」軟軟的童音帶著微些的遲疑，像是在思考著該如何表達，「他們在說只要找到光之戰士就能解決這場災難了。」  
「哈迪斯，光之戰士是誰啊？」  
沒想到會從男孩口中聽見這個稱號，愛梅特賽爾克難得地微微一愣，然後把男孩抱起來放在膝上。  
「你想知道？」  
「想知道。我都沒在書本裡看過這個人的事，但是其他人好像都很清楚那個人的事情……」  
這樣啊。  
在思忖片刻後，愛梅特賽爾克開口道︰「那是個笨蛋。」  
「什——唔？！」未待男孩把問題說出來，便被愛梅特賽爾克不知從哪拿來的棒棒糖給堵著了嘴巴。  
「安靜，聽我說。」他彎著手指，輕輕敲了敲男孩的頭，看著男孩滿臉委屈才繼續看下去，「那是個為了保護別人而一次又一次死去的笨蛋。」  
「但無可否認他在那些蠢材眼中的確是個英雄，畢竟誰不會喜歡能幫他們解決一切的人。」  
「他笑起來很好看。雖然腦袋有點笨，但是認識了許多同伴，為了保護其他人而一直在冒險，創造出許多許多的傳說，直到現在還是有很多人祟拜他。」  
「雖然他已經死了。」  
直到現在男孩才握著棒棒糖小心翼翼地問道︰「哈迪斯你認識他嗎……」  
認識嗎？  
我認識過去的他，見過現在的他。那算是認識嗎？  
愛梅特賽爾克輕哼了一聲，沒有肯定也沒有否定。  
本以為男孩會就此止著他的好奇心，然後乖乖看書不再打擾他去，卻沒想到脖頸上一陣溫暖。  
男孩轉過身，用短短的手臂抱著了他的頸，柔軟的臉頰輕輕蹭了蹭他，孩子略高的體溫彷彿直燙到心底。  
「哈迪斯別難過，我陪著你。」軟糯的童音說著自己根本不理解的承諾。  
略略垂眼，片刻後愛梅特賽爾克便把男孩抱了下來，按著他的頭讓他看書去，別東張西望。  
別看見他的表情。

時間流逝總是飛快的。  
男孩長大為少年又長大為青年，笑起來爽朗好看，鄰居們都喜歡這個強壯又親切的大男孩。  
但是愛梅特賽爾克卻日漸焦燥。  
原因無他，是青年想要外出遊歷了。  
距離第八靈災已經數百年了，最後一絲波動也在這數十年間逐漸平靜下來，只是次元壁似乎日漸薄弱，許多曾有紀錄或是不曾聽聞的妖異出現在這個星球之上，很多人再一次成為冒險者，為和平而戰。  
而青年也是其中一員。  
但愛梅特賽爾克知道這是海德琳潛而默化在驅使著它的使徒，也是青年靈魂深處的本能，又是知道如果放任他出去的話，最後一定會又再一次落到死不暝目的下場。  
為什麼就不能好好地待在我的身邊終老呢？  
愛梅特賽爾克久違地感到熟悉的頭痛，是跟過去一樣守不著那人而感到的頭痛。  
只是未待他把人攔下來好好地談話一番，青年便卷起行裝消失無蹤了。

X

世界再一次陷入混亂。  
強大的妖異宣告著世界主權的更替，青年愣愣地坐在同伴的屍首之間，渾身沾滿了腥臭的鮮血。  
他被稱為光之戰士，是這個世界的英雄，但是他卻沒能拯救這個世界。  
甚至。  
他正在被轉化為妖異。  
他感到軀體被污髒的力量逐漸吞噬、轉化，然後扭曲成異形的樣子，想必在轉化完成後他便會失去自身理智而成為第九靈災的幫兇吧。  
他想要自盡，想要盡力阻止這個結局，但已經無力再提起武器了。  
除了這個世界、他的同伴們，他還有一個人放不下。  
那個把失去家人而成為孤兒的他撿回去養育的男人。雖然總是一副不耐煩的樣子，但對他總是無比的溫柔。  
「哈迪斯……」  
他閉上了眼睛，等待著最後的審判。

「你喊我做什麼？」熟悉的聲音突然響了起來，讓本已絕望的青年猛地睜開眼睛，不可置信地看著出現在他面前的男人。  
「哈迪斯？！」他尖聲叫了起來，語氣中帶著無比的驚慌失措，「你怎麼在這裡？這裡很危險，你快離開！」  
卻沒想到愛梅特賽爾克半點表情變化都沒有，只是在他面前蹲了下來，打量著他現在這副淒慘的模樣。  
「嘖嘖，早說了不要出來啊。現在半死不活的樣子還真難看。」  
熟悉的嫌棄語氣。  
滿心絕望的青年倏地安靜下來，藍眼睛的眼框處突然落下一行淚痕。  
「喂……我說你，哭什麼啊？」跟隨著青年那麼多輩子的愛梅特賽爾克見過青年許多的樣子，卻是第一次看見他哭泣的模樣，這讓他微微驚訝起來——在他印象中，青年可不是會輕易哭泣的人。  
「我…我、我沒想過在最後還能看到哈迪斯。」青年小聲地打著嗝，忍耐著被侵蝕的痛苦，努力露出微笑看著對方。  
沒想到對方會說出這樣的話，愛梅特賽爾克單手扶著額重重地嘆了一口氣，「別笑了，難看死了。」  
「嗝、但是，能看見哈迪斯、嗝、我很高興啊。」  
像是被青年打敗了似的，愛梅特賽爾克再一次嘆氣，重新抬起頭看著青年，那雙被淚水浸透的藍眼睛依然清澈明亮而溫柔。  
「別哭了，我這不是來接你了嗎？」他伸手摟過青年因為痛楚而顫抖著的身體，一手捂著那雙藍色眼睛，一手扶上了那線條漂亮的脖頸，感受到喉結在微微滑動。  
「嗯……哈迪斯，對不起。」  
「沒關係，我們下輩子再見。」

咔。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20191112  
4507字


End file.
